Spider-Rat World 2 Weekly Tournament
The Spider-Rat World 2 Weekly Tournament is currently only available in Spider-Rat World 2. There's a possible chance that it might come to the original Spider-Rat World. The tournament comes every week and can only have 7 players competing. The object of the tournament is to have the most points by the end of the week. By getting points, you must create your own rat! You can choose any ability and any color team you want, but you can only shoot 5 times, unless you upgrade your rat! Upgrading your rat will allow your rat to shoot more than 5 times. You can currently upgrade your rat to Level 2, Level 3, Level 4, and the new Level 5! You also earn daily Rewards every day. The daily rewards give you a certain amount of Rat Coins. You can also donate gifts to your friends. You can donate them Wingmen, Powers, Coin Hunters, or Rat Coins. At the end of the week, the top 3 players will earn a prize. If you were 3rd place, you earn 50 Rat Coins. If you were 2nd place, you earn 100 Rat Coins. If you were 1st place, you earn 500 Rat Coins. 'Abilities: '''All 7 abilities have a unique power. The abilities are: Fire - Burn down any player's platform. Useful for making the other player have a hard time shooting the target. Water - Make a shield on your base or someone elses base for more than 2 minutes. Useful for blocking people from shooting or from shooting your base. Speed - Speed up the time from being blocked. Useful for shooting faster. Strong - Add +3 points to every shot you make. Useful for adding some extra points to your score. Teleport - Fly as close as you can to any target. Useful for shooting the targets easier. Laser - Break 3 blocked targets. Useful for shooting easier targets. NOTE: If there is less than 3 targets, you can only break 1. Bomb - Explode any target for +8 points. Useful for adding some extra points to your score. '''Colors: '''There are 7 colors. There are: Red Blue Green Yellow Purple Orange Pink (New) '''Powers: ' There are powers in the tournament to help you get more points and some of them don't. You have to create powers in order to use them. You start out with 5. To earn more, you must purchase them at the shop. You can also upgrade your powers to Level 2, Level 3, and Level 4! Each power is stored in a square at your base. They tell you the exact amount of powers you have. The powers are: Explosive Juice - Adds tons of points. Lvl 1: Plus 10 Points, Lvl 2: Plus 15 Points, Lvl 3: Plus 50 Points, Lvl 4: Plus 100 Points Heal Juice - Steals points from other players and adds them your score. Lvl 1: Steal and Heals 10 Points, Lvl 2: Steal and Heals 15 Points, Lvl 3: Steal and Heals 100 Points, Lvl 4: Steal and Heals 1000 Points Glass Breaking Juice - Breaks any blocked target. Lvl 1: Breaks 1 blocked target, Lvl 2: Breaks 2 blocked target, Lvl 3: Breaks 4 blocked target, Lvl 4: Breaks all blocked targets Strong Juice - Adds points to every shot you make. Lvl 1: Plus 10 Points, Lvl 2: Plus 15 Points, Lvl 3: Plus 50 Points, Lvl 4: Plus 100 Points Shockwave Juice - Block players from shooting. Lvl 1: Blocked for 10 minutes, Lvl 2: Blocked for 15 minutes, Lvl 3: Blocked for 30 minutes, Lvl 4: Blocked for 40 minutes Redo Juice - Retry any shot you make Lvl 1: Retry 1 shot, Lvl 2: Retry 2 shots, Lvl 3: Retry 10 shots, Lvl 4: Retry 20 shots '''Wingman: '''The wingman in the tournament is called Electric Rat. He is full of electricity. His power is to add +1000 points to your score and can also disable any player's ability. You start out with 3 Wingmen. To earn more, you must purchase more at the shop. '''Coin Hunters: '''The Coin Hunters are really just Spider-Rat but in a strange suit. He finds 5 Rat Coins hidden around the whole entire Spider-Rat World 2. He places a green block telling you that there is a Rat Coin near by. You start out with 3 Coin Hunters. To earn more, you must purchase him at the shop. '''HISTORY: '''The Weekly Tournament was originally supossed to be added before the Super Baby Weekly Tournament, but it did not. This tournament came out on June 15, 2013. Also, there originally wasn't supposed to be a tournament at Spider-Rat World 2. The laboratory was gonna be just a fun activity. But Logan thought of the idea to be a Weekly Tournament. When Spider-Rat World 2 was coming out, Logan made a trailer for the tournament.